


Save Me

by laurraablancharr



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurraablancharr/pseuds/laurraablancharr
Summary: Julian Draxler, a young German living in Paris Saint-Germain sees his life transformed following a destructive love relationship.Will he manage to get out of this situation? Will these friends succeed in helping him?Will Kevin manage to tell him how he feels before it's too late?{Julian Draxler x Kevin Trapp}~ ~ ENDED~~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I’m sorry for my english but I’ m french and I’ m not bilingual

Footsteps are heard on the stairs and my body is instinctively tense. I know very well that he is the one who arrives, no one else has the keys to my home, and I also know in advance what awaits me. At this moment I try to calm my breathing and not to let this damn emotion that is fear take over. That said it is hardly lost. The fear... Have you ever known him? You know that feeling of insecurity that makes you feel vulnerable all the time. This feeling bends your stomach and prevents you from sleeping. A feeling that I feel all too often in recent times, eating away at me and turning my quiet life into a nightmare. You're probably wondering what I'm referring to and you expect me to explain to you ... Well I will not do any of this, no one knows what he's doing to me every day. Some of my teammates are starting to ask questions, but I'm doing my best not to let anything appear, hoping every day that nobody learns anything. By the way I forgot, my name is Julian Draxler, midfielder of Paris Saint-Germain. Even if lately I am only the shadow of myself. <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> Hello ! This is my first fiction, I had it in my head for a while but I was too shy to post it and finally I decided to get started (life story goodnight I must already inflate) I hope you will like and feel free to tell me what you think in comment it would make me great pleasure 😉 PS: I specify in case but as you saw on the cover of the story it is not a draxembe. I have nothing against this ship on the contrary I love reading fiction about them but I decided to change a bit and I hope you enjoy it ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

~ January 2017 ~

Julian Draxler

I get off the taxi and greet the driver who drove me to here. My gym bag on my shoulders I take the time to observe the buildings that will serve me as workplaces for the next few years.

The camp of the lodges is very different from those that I knew in Germany but I hope to be able to adapt quickly. While I am still in front of the building a voice in my back comes out of my thoughts.

\- Hey bah then you're lost? It's been five minutes that you're planted there, if it's the front door you're looking for it's right in front of your nose.

I turn around and face a Métis looking a little moose. A big smile makes way for her face and I smile shyly at her. He looks at me probably waiting for an answer from me but having understood that one word out of three of what he told me it is a little complicated. However, I studied French because I was younger but I am not yet bilingual.

(NDA: Julian's French is not perfect, that's why there are sometimes language errors in the dialogues.)

\- Eu ... I'm sorry ... I ... did not understand everything.

I stammered slightly and seeing his head amused at the end of my sentence I understand that I had to make a mistake in speaking. Congratulations Julian you just ridiculed yourself in front of one of your teammates after just two minutes, record beaten, I thought for myself.

\- I see I'll go more slowly with easier words. And tell me you would not be one of the new club recruits?

\- Yes, Julian Draxler ...

\- Ah yes it's true I had completely forgotten that it was today that you arrived. Yet the coach had warned us but I'm not really the type to listen to him, he laughs.

\- Will you show me where to meet the coach please?

\- With pleasure, go come follow me I will be your guide for the day!

He does not give me time to answer and goes armless around my shoulders before pulling me with him inside the building. He quickly shows me the places and they stop in front of a closed door; the coach's office I guess.

\- That's right here you'll see Unai he's cool!

\- Yeah I hope and thank you for making me visit.

\- It's three times nothing need to thank me! Well I have to go change we see each other after!

I nod in agreement and see him walking away along a long corridor. He stops suddenly in his race and turns to me.

\- By the way, it's Presnel but call me Pres or Presko because otherwise I feel like I hear my grandmother!

 

I let out a slight laugh after his reply and my teammate turns me back and continues his way.

I hear the door behind open and a person I recognize as Unai signals to me to enter. I go inside the room where two of the club leaders in addition to Unai are present. I greet them and they motion me to sit on one of the chairs in front of the desk. The interview is not very long and after fifteen minutes all the paperwork is completed.

After that the coach makes me a tour of the center a little more detail than that of Presnel and little by little I manage to impregnate the place, it is finally not as big as it seems.

\- I think it's good I told you almost everything, now you'll have to show us what you have in the belly! I let you change and then join us in the field.

\- All right, I'm hurrying.

He smiles and leaves the room joining the lawn and these players. I do not want to make myself wait from the first day so I hasten to take off my clothes and put on the training suit before joining the field.

I see my teammates standing in a semicircle, probably listening to Unai's instructions for today's training. I am only a few meters away from them and I accelerate the pace. I hope to blend in so that they do not notice my presence too much, but that was not to mention the immense discretion of Presnel.

\- And Julian you're finally here!

All turn around and I feel their eyes on me. I blush and nibble my lower lip, which I do every time I feel uncomfortable. And that's the case right now, I hate being the center of attention and that's exactly what I feel like at the moment when I see my teammates staring at me from head to toe.

-Oh go do not be shy I promise you no one will eat you!

He speaks too fast for me and I have not understood anything yet, but I hear some of my partner giggle; he must have been bullshit. I walk towards the group and take the time to say hello to each of my teammates lingering slightly with one of them.

(NES: the dialogues in italics are in German, do not expect to see German in the dialogues I did Spanish 😂)

\- Julian happy to see you here!

\- Me too Kev you can not know how much it reassures me to have one of the guys from the Mannschaft here.

\- You stress too much you'll see guys here are great you'll like you.

\- And I do not stress at all! Replicated I smiling.

 

The coach interrupts us and asks that I introduce myself quickly to others. I curse it inwardly hating that kind of thing. No way to ridicule me with my French so I do so in English.

After Unai gave us his latest indications we started training. To my great relief the guys immediately integrated me even though I spent more time with Kevin, which is logical we already knew each other.

At the end of the training Presnel proposes to make a Fifa party at home to celebrate my arrival but I decline the offer having something else planned tonight.

\- But go Ju it will be the opportunity to get to know the whole team!

\- I'm sorry I can not I have to go to the airport.

\- The airport not the airport, corrects me Kevin.

\- Yes good airport, another night I will come promised Near.

\- But what are you going to do at the airport?

\- I have to recover someone and besides I have to hurry ... had

I am looking for my words in French and not finding them finally finishes my sentence in English.

\- I'm going to be late.

My teammates do not insist and I hurry to change and get out of the locker room. The driver of this morning is already waiting for me and drops me in front of the house that I decided to rent the time of my contract with the PSG.

I quickly drop my gym bag into my room and grab my car keys. I have been driving for several minutes when I hear my phone vibrate. I catch it and activate the Bluetooth before picking up.

\- Hey how's my little cat?

A smile appears on my lips recognizing the voice of my best friend, it makes me happy to hear it.

\- Very well and you, Me, what is the honor of this call worth to me?

 

\- I need a reason now to take news of his friends?

I hear him laugh on the other end of the line and sigh with amusement, Mesut and his repartee a great story. We continue to chat for a long moment, until the cut suddenly in one of his sentences.

\- Shit but what a jerk! I bitched

\- Bah, what's up with you, my Ju?

\- It's been ten minutes that we speak and I completely forgot to watch my GPS I missed the airport!

My best friend explodes with laughter and I can not help but follow him in his giggle.

\- Do not make fun of me !

\- Serious what are you gonna fuck at the airport?

\- I already told you last week, Maxence arrives today.

\- Oh yes it's true I forgot you had not managed to get rid of the other.

I sigh annoyed at the words Mesut uses to speak of Maxence.

\- My seriousness you could make efforts it's been eight months that I'm with.

"Well, eight months," he replied quickly.

\- I'm serious I'm fed up that you disrespect permanently to my guy. He did not do anything to me so I do not see why you're so mean to him.

\- I do not feel your guy that's all and I find it too possessive.

It annoys me but it annoys me!

Mesut is my best friend, I have known him for many years now and now I consider him my big brother and it's the same on his side. He was one of the first to come to me on my first selection with Mannschaft. He was always there, when it was wrong, when I was nil and I wanted to give up everything he never let me down, he lifted me up and supported me and I will always be grateful to him for all of this. But when we talk about Maxence I just want to slap her.

I do not want to argue any longer, we have already had this conversation a good dozens of times and in the end there is always one who ends up doing the face to the other.

\- Well I'll let you have to put my GPS I'm lost.

"Yeah, good evening," he answered coldly.

He hangs up without even giving me the time to say goodbye. I do not get mad any more than that since I know that by tomorrow it will move on to something else I know it. I then put my laptop and concentrate on the road.

I finally arrive at the destination on time and do not have long to park. I put on my sunglasses and my cap and go inside the terminal. It does not take long for me to see him and I'm walking towards him. Arrived at his height I throw myself in his arms and serves against me.

\- I missed you I'm so glad you're finally here!  
"As long as it's been a week, we're not seeing Ju," he laughs.

"But I do not care, it's a long time anyway," I replied, pretending to sulk.

We laugh before coming to kiss on my lips. He wants to go deeper, but he does not want us to be in the middle of an airport anyway. He growls and we separate.

\- Roh you're boring I even have the right to kiss you as it should! Rail he

\- Not in front of a lot of people even when there are kids around! Laugh

He smiles and leans over to my ear.

\- It's a shame because you're really sexy today I would have made love to you in the middle of the airport.

I sigh and he cut himself slightly. Maxence has nothing to say about this kind of subject when I am more modest.

\- And you'll be waiting for us to be at home.

\- But do not you have your car?

\- Do not even think obsessed I took my new Mercedes not question that it is damaged.

\- Mr Draxler, you are relooking, going to come and I hope you do not live too far away!

It is a last kiss on my lips before hugging my fingers and taking the direction of the exit.

I feel we are not going to sleep much tonight I thought for myself.

 

<> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <>

 

Hello

So this is the first chapter of the story, it is not extraordinary but I hope you like it

Feel free to say what you thought to comment, whether it is positive or negative. About yourself or your desire?

This is it along the chapters we can change what it means, we say it is too short or too long 🤗

I find you as soon as I can with the suite and the people who have already read the time to vote and even to comment it's super nice of you


	3. Chapter 3

~ May 2017 ~

Julian Draxler

It will be several months since I moved to Paris and for the moment I do not regret having signed here. The team really welcomed me, I integrated much faster than I would have thought and most players are now very close friends even if it is with Presnel and Kevin that I hear myself the best.

I have everything to be perfectly happy, a job I love, great friends, a team that wins more than three quarters of these games ... but yet I'm not completely. And the reason I'm not there is a name; Maxentius.

At this moment nothing is more between us, we do not share anything, more kisses exchanged, more complicity, small attentions, outings to two, sweet words ... as if we had become perfect strangers. The only time we manage to stay both without shouting on it is when we sleep together. Yet I love him, I do everything to save our couple up to completely leave out my friends but nothing helps, Maxence is never satisfied and always asks me more.

Which makes that for fifteen days we spend our time to take the lead ... no rectification Maxence spends his time screaming at me for a yes, for a no or more often for a history of jealousy. He can not bear to see me with my teammates and this atmosphere between us really starts to weigh and play on my morale. I do not know how to make him understand that he has nothing to fear, I will never go wrong with one of them, and it hurts me a lot that he can think that of me.

\- You have nothing to say to me by chance?

I raise the head of my bowl of cereal half filled and I see that once again, sir is pissed off and well he will get upset alone I do not have the motivation to answer him this morning. I am tired at the moment the workouts are intensive and these last nights I spent more time thinking about the two of us rather than sleeping.

"Not really," I said nonchalantly.

I then get up from the stool I was sitting on and clear my bowl and my glass of fruit juice.

\- No, but you do not care about my mouth or what? And look at me when I talk to you Draxler!

\- What the hell is your problem again this morning? Yes I spent the evening with the guys but it's not a reason for such a crisis!

I am usually a very calm person but with the fatigue that accumulates following the training and the fits of jealousy I explode, dangling all that I keep for me for a while.

\- You make me fart the lead you understand that? I did everything for you, for us, for our couple but you're never happy! I support you more, you, your whims, your bad mood and your jealousy with two bullets! I'm sick of sharing my life with a selfish asshole ...

I do not finish my sentence since the hand of my companion has just slammed violently against my cheek. I move back instinctively, my back quickly falling against the wall. I look up at him holding my face, still in shock of his gesture.

He had just raised his hand on me, he had hit me! And that never will I forgive him.

\- Ju I ...

\- Do not approach me! Do not touch me! I scream as he walks in my direction.

\- No wait let me at least see if ...

\- No leave me ! And break from here I never want to see you again!

\- What? No, but you're kidding you're seriously leaving me for that?

\- I seem to laugh? Now you take your bags and you bar from my home!

I leave the kitchen running and go upstairs lock me in the bathroom. My hands are shaking with rage or fear I do not really know and I sit on the edge of the tub.

I need to pick up my spirits, everything went very fast and I have trouble realizing what just happened. I think back to our whole relationship, all that we lived both ... and today I just put an end to all this but I do not regret. I still love it but it could not last so I would not have supported it, it does not make me happy. Sooner or later I would have left, hitting me Maxence did not advance the inevitable

A tear runs down my cheek, it hurts me to leave, I really like it but I have to think of myself and my happiness first and foremost. I prefer to stop everything now before I continue to attach more.

<> <> <>

I arrive at the training fifteen minutes late, I'm going to be engeled by the coach but never mind, I really needed to think and it took me much longer than expected.

I slip on my crampons and jump when the locker door opens on the fly. The newcomer is none other than a breathless Presnel, he had to run to get here.

 

-Babe! Have you forgotten your alarm this morning?

I raise my head to talk to him but my friend's face changes completely. His smile disappears and gives way to worry.

\- Damn Ju what's that huge blue on your cheek?

A bruise ? What do you mean ?

Oh no it's not true

 ! Do not tell me that ... well, if in fact, I see in a mirror the mark on my face.

But I checked before leaving and I had nothing. I have to think about it and find a probable excuse so as not to arouse his curiosity.

\- Eu ... I got ... how did you say in French ... banged against the door of my room. I replied ashamed to lie to him like that.

\- A door ? But how could you eat a door to the point of having a trace like that?

\- What but no I did not eat I bumped.

\- It's an expression that means the same thing.

\- It's not my fault too I'm not French me! And then hurry up Unai will end up getting angry.

I try to diversion and dodge the subject and it seems to work because Presnel changes without asking me more questions.

To bang me against a door seriously I could not have found a worse excuse, I'm really stupid. I just hope that by tomorrow Pres is forgotten all that.

I'm about to get out of the locker room but as I pass the door I feel my friend's fingers hold my wrist.

\- Juju you tell me if someone had hurt you?

\- Well, finally, why this question?

Lying is just fucking lie, one of the many who would follow afterwards.

\- No end it's just the blue I wondered if it was not ... late if it was not Maxence.

I feel pale, how did the idea come to think that Maxence could hit me, Mesut decided to coach him or what?

\- What but of course not, but you're sick or what's not a psychopath my guy either!

No, it's just a jealous guy who lifted his hand on me this morning.

\- No, but you told me he's so jealous, so I thought ...

\- No stop you think nothing at all ok he's still not going to hit me! The coupe I

\- I'm sorry I do not know what took me I did not think.

\- No it's good it's nothing we forget, I replied with a smile.

I must be a good actor, Presnel has only seen fire and in my opinion he is not ready to talk about that, at least I hope.

We arrive on the ground thirty minutes late and Unai is furious, I swear it's a big sick hours. We are not doing too badly and are only playing seven extra laps, I was expecting worse.

So we start to run and I feel from time to time the eyes of some of my teammates behind me. I do not know if it's the fact that I arrived late for the first time, or the blue on the cheek, but I will look at the second option. None of them, however, thinks of me and that suits me strongly.

The training is nearing its end and we end with shots on goal, and obviously otherwise it would not be funny, the one who misses has a pledge. (NES: I invent completely I do not know if they do it during their training). I find myself facing Kevin but I will have preferred Alphonse, I do not know why but Kev destabilizes me and it is more complicated for me to concentrate when he is in goal. I stand in front of the goal, ball at the foot. I take a little momentum and shoot; obviously what was to happen happened, I zoom in completely and the ball passes three meters from the cages.

My teammates laugh and I already feel the pledge come. Presnel chose him and I think he could not find anything worse.

\- So babe tonight at the Marcos party you have to dance a slow dance with Adrien! He said, pleased with him.

\- What? No, but it's not good or what ever life! Replicated the concerned

Oh yes it was true I almost forgot, Adrien since I arrived we never heard each other. He does not support me and spends his time criticizing me behind my back or throwing me spades. Which one day we were expelled from training, I twisted and if the guys had not separated we would have come to blows. From what Kevin told me it would be the relationship I have with Presnel that bothers him. Before I arrived the two were almost inseparable but since I was there Presnel spends a lot of time with me sometimes leaving Adrien.

\- Anyway you missed yours Ade it will be your pledge to you too.

\- So you cracked you really think I'm going to stick to this con German? Got angry he

I decide not to go into his game and stay calm.

\- Yet you're lucky, you have the honor to dance with me I'm sure your girlfriend she would not even think before saying no!

The whole team explodes with laughter, and the French glares at me. If his eyes could kill I would already be dead and buried.

\- Fuck you Draxler! And you Presnel you find that funny?

\- No, but it's okay it's not the end of the world it's for fun, look Julian he takes it well it's not quite a dish! Defends the Métis.

\- Yeah go ahead defend your German! He has returned your brain, right? Since he's here you've completely changed!

He does not give Presnel time to answer and leaves the field furiously followed closely by Layvin. Presnel seems annoyed by Adrien's words and even though I did not understand the full meaning of their argument I realized that I was at the center of the problem, and I do not like it. Although I hate Adrien, he remains a friend of Pres and it bothers me to see that he argues with him because of me. It is finally Alphonse who comes to relax the atmosphere.

\- Frankly you're a god see Ju and Adrien dance a slow I can not wait to see that!

\- I know one who will appreciate less by cons, add our captain smile on the lips.

But what is he talking about? I look at him perplexed but he just smiles me mischievously.

He must surely refer to Maxence, they are not aware that I left him and I will not tell them today, they could make the connection with the blue on my face.

<> <> <>

I finally go home after this training high voltage and I just passed the door as I see it.

He is there, slumped on the couch .... no I rectify it is slumped on my couch, it's still me who pays the rent, watching a show stupid on television.

But what is he still doing there? I was not clear enough this morning when I told him to clear ...


	4. Chapter 4

Julian Draxler

I slam the door behind me expressly to let him know my presence. He does not have to be here, I've been clear, I do not want to see him anymore, and if he really thinks he'll be able to change my mind he can always dream. I advance to the couch and plant two meters away from him. This morning it really hurt me and I'm afraid it will start again so I do not get closer.

\- What are you still doing here?

\- I was waiting for you.

He answers me calmly, too calmly for my taste. He does not even seem upset or sad, I do not usually understand he would have already screamed.

\- What were you waiting for?

\- To discuss, he replied with  
insurance.

\- I do not want to talk to you, I thought I was clear this morning.

\- But maybe I'll succeed in making you change your mind?

\- Certainly not, I do not stay with a guy who hits me!

\- It's not like you do not deserve it.  
   
I dream where he finds the gesture of this morning quite normal?

I do not even know what to say to him, he took me by surprise. I was expecting the discussion to take this turn. I thought he was going to apologize and ask me to give him a chance not that he would find that normal and take that air out of him.

\- You know what I think we really have nothing to do together so now you make your life I'm doing mine and when I go down I want you to go!

\- Are you sure that even with that you will not change your mind?

He opens the computer on the coffee table and my eyes widen in amazement. At that moment I am divided between several emotions, anger, sadness, disappointment, fear, disgust ... Where does this video come from? I do not have any memories.

\- Five minutes Julian, it's the time it would take to put it online, five minutes to destroy your life.

I lift my head towards him unable to pronounce anything. Maxence notices, he gets up from the couch and approaches me. I retreat but the wall of my living room quickly hinders me. My partner takes the opportunity to stick his body to mine preventing me from moving. He leans his head slightly and whispers in my ear.

\- So Draxler, this argument you have enough to change your mind?

He raises his head and a victorious smile appears on his lips when he meets my eyes, he knows it, he won and he understood it very well. Without my noticing it, he takes possession of my lips, a thrill of disgust running down my spine. After seconds that seem like hours, he breaks the kiss and backs away, allowing me to breathe better.  
\- See, I was sure you'd come back on your decision was just enough to be persuasive.

\- Promise me that you will not do anything with this video.

\- Well, it will depend on you.

He kisses one last time my lips before going upstairs without even giving me the time to answer. Once my "companion" at the top of the stairs, I let myself slide along the wall.

I'm trapped, Maxence can do what he wants with me, and at any time he can destroy my life.

I thought I knew him, but I was wrong, I never thought he could go that far. But what an idiot I was, why it was necessary that I fall in love with a guy like that. Mesut was right, he always told me that he did not feel it and that one day or another he would end up hurting me. I should have listened to him, I would have to believe a "brother" rather than a guy I hardly knew. I think back to all the times when I took the lead with Mes because of Maxence, I defended it every time, and today I regret. Unfortunately I can not blame myself, Mesut warned me and I never listened to him.

<> <> <>

When we arrive at Marquinhos the party is already in full swing. I ring and wait for us to come open. Maxence puts an arm around my waist in a possessive way and brings me closer to him.

\- No bullshit is clear?

I nod in response and the door opens a few seconds after revealing a Marquinhos in a good mood.

 

\- Julian, you're finally here!

His eyes are on Maxence and he seems surprised to see him here.

\- Oh, did you come with me?

\- Yes ... it does not bother you? I did not want to leave him alone for the evening so I suggested he come.

I dislike myself to lie as I do to my friends but I have no choice, I will not tell Marqui that my "guy" insisted for more than half an hour to come .

\- No, do not worry, it's ok, come on come in!

He throws a forced smile at my companion and we enter inside the huge villa.

In fact I tried everything for Maxence to stay at home, but he did not want to hear anything and I had no choice but to take him with me. He hates to see me with my teammates and in my opinion if he has insisted so much on coming here to make sure I do not get too close to them.

We arrive in the living room and I feel a heavy weight jump on my back.

\- Babe! I thought you'd never come!

I quickly get the French off my back. I feel the murderous look of Maxence on us and I find it hard to hide the backward movement when he puts his lips on my cheek.

\- What's wrong with you I love you more my kisses?

\- If but ... I had ... not now Pres.

I point Maxence to my friend and this one looks at me with disappointment.

\- Oh yes it's true I forgot as soon as your guy is in the area we must act as if we hardly knew each other.

His sentence is full of reproaches, but I can not blame him for that. We are very close but as soon as Maxence is with me I act differently with him, acting as if we were only mere acquaintances.

\- Well I wish you a good evening Mr Draxler and if you need a friend for fun do not call me.

\- Pres wait do not take it like that let me explain to you ...

I do not finish my sentence since he has already gone dancing with Marco and Alphonse. The tears come to my eyes, is too much, I cash since this morning but now I'm about to crack. I take a look in the direction of Maxence, I see him in great discussion with Layvin, so I take the opportunity to slip away. I go through the kitchen and open the windows overlooking the garden.

Once outside the fresh air of the French capital makes me shudder, I may have had to take my jacket. I go down the few steps of the terrace that leads to the garden and sit on the last of it. I look one last time towards the house and once assured that I am alone and that nobody followed me I let my tears escape.

<> <> <>

\- You're going to chop the beak with just a shirt on the back.

I jump and my heart magnifying a beat. I did not hear it and I thought I was alone.

\- Damn Kevin you scared me!

\- I understand ... could I?

 

I nod and my friend sits by my side. I put my hand on my cheeks with a quick gesture, sweeping the last tears shed. Kevin watches me do it without question, he must have understood that if I try to hide my crying is that I do not want to talk about it.

\- If you ever have a problem I'm here, I'll help you if you need.

I look up at him and I can not help but detail it. I must admit that he is damn seductive with this tight white sweater that perfectly fits the shapes of his body and this blue jacket that .... I stop in my mind, what's wrong with me? once, why do I analyze Kevin like this?

\- Julian, how are you?

Julian?

Oh Julian are you listening to me?

\- Excuse me Kev, I ... I was somewhere else.

\- I saw it was two minutes that you stared at me without saying anything.

\- I'm really sorry, I do not know what I ... late I ... had

\- Ju calm you it's nothing is good ... go come back you're really going to be sick.

He stands up and helps me to get up too. A shiver seizes my body when the warm skin of his hand comes into contact with my frozen. Without our fingers falling, he leads us inside the house where the party is nearing its end.

To have cried for more than an hour deprived me of all my energy, my legs are heavy and I feel unstable on my supports. Kevin walks fast, too fast for the state I am in now and I stumble. I spread out all my life in the middle of the living room under the eyes of almost everyone.

\- Damn, but you can not watch Draxler!

Adrien is screaming at me as Kevin and Marqui help me up. I tried to hang on to something when I fell, unfortunately Adrien's pants were the only thing my hand was found. It is found in underpants in front of all guests.

Maxence joins us quickly and puts his arm around my waist. Given the dark look he gives to Kevin he had to see our fingers intertwined and it should not have pleased him.

The guys finally managed to calm Adrien, and if I had hoped one day that my relationship with him could improve I believe that after that there is nothing more to do.

<> <> <>

After this slight incident with Adrien we quickly left the evening, while some remained; so saying to help tidy up, although in my opinion they are no longer left to help finish the bottles.

I am now driving the car, Maxence not being able to drive. The atmosphere in the vehicle is calm, I am focused on the road, while my companion looks at the landscape parade. I'm starting to know him and that does not bode well, and I know it's only calm before the storm.

Indeed I was right, we have been back for two minutes as Maxence begins already. He blames me for anything and everything and I find excuses he does not listen to anything. The tone starts to rise, and it starts to scare me to scream like that. I try to calm him but the amount of alcohol in his blood does not help.

In anger, he grabs the two glasses on the kitchen table and swings them to the floor. He does not stop there and starts again with a vase this time.

\- Maxence stop, I beg you stop you will destroy everything!

I try to intervene and it was one of the worst ideas I had of the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Julian Draxler

I try to intervene and it was one of the worst ideas I had of the evening.

I stand in front of him and try to block his arms to prevent him from swinging all the objects of my kitchen.

\- Let me go Julian! He screams

But why must he be taller than me?

With one of his hands he firmly grabs my wrist and the second after I find myself on the ground. My body violently hits the tiling of my kitchen and I hold the scream of pain when glass jokes sink into my skin.

Shit but what is wrong with me, why I tried to calm him down ...

The foot of my companion then comes down hard on my ribs, tearing me a groan. I do not have time to understand what happens to me that Maxence launches his foot again at my pelvis.

\- Stop, Maxence I beg you stop.

I manage to articulate this sentence despite the pain but it is useless. It's as if he had not heard me, he continues to beat me despite my entreaties.

After endless seconds, he finally finishes on me, and leaves the room without even a glance.What to me I stay on the ground, completely shocked by what has just happened.

He had hit me ... not beaten for the first time while I was on the floor, and a part deep inside me knew it would not be the last.

I do not know how long I stay on the ground, but I still manage to get up. I head to my bathroom and once inside my teeshirt. A tear escapes from my eye when I see the state of my chest. Maxence did not miss me. How can I hide this from my workout?

Then I go down again, not without difficulty looking for a pocket of ice in the kitchen and the place on the hematoma that begins to appear on my left flank, the cold soothing the pain slightly.

<> <> <>

Two days after the party at Marqui I arrive at training. Maxence has not raised the hand on me but the blues on my chest and my back are still visible to most.

I enter the locker room and quickly put on my crampons. I obviously took care to put my workout at home so I did not have to change in front of guys and make sure none of them noticed the blues on my body.

I'm about to go out when Presnel appears in the room. A faint smile takes place on my face as I see it but it disappears quickly when Adrien appears in my field of vision. They have not noticed my presence yet, they are talking and laughing together.

 

\- A Draxler problem?

Adrien's reflection takes me out of my thoughts. Shame, I did not even realize I was staring at them. Adrien, however, has noticed and it is a pleasure to make me a reflection always in a tone of the most unpleasant and contemptuous.

My eyes meet that of Presnel, I expect him to react to the reflection of his friend but nothing. He turns away his eyes and changes himself, completely ignoring me.

\- I no .. had nothing, stammered I

Adrien smiles mockingly at the insecurity in my voice and I leave the room quickly, annoyed by Presnel's attitude.

We're supposed to be friends right? So since when do you let someone talk so badly to a friend without saying anything.

The training begins and I find myself in pairs with Eddy to work the juggles and the passes. But I tried to put myself with Presnel but a certain French curly hair was faster than me and I did not try to impose myself.

Once all the exercises performed with more or less success the coach brings us together for the last part of the training. A mini match in five against five. I find myself with Eddy, Marquinhos, Thiago and Kevin facing Angel, Adrien, Blaise, Presnel and Areola.

There is not really any stake in this match, but each one having a soul of competitor it is out of the question to lose. I now have the ball on my feet and head for the opposing cages. I only have a few meters left but a person comes in and tackles me from behind. Having seen it happen in my back I have the reflex to jump to prevent him from touching my ankle. And I did well, he would probably have broken if I had not shifted. Our opponents take the ball but the game is stopped by Kevin who seems pretty angry.

\- No, but you're sick or what! You want to peter her leg!

Everyone stops in what he is doing while our guardian moves towards French.

\- No, but seriously what are you playing? Since when are we tackling like that in training?

\- I have not touched it's good quiet Kevin!

\- And so it was your attention, no? You're not going to tell us that you played the ball!

\- And what do you know in my head that I know?

\- Oh guys it's good there stop! Kev calm you and Adrien the next time you're gaffe you really could have hurt him.

Thiago intervened before it went further, because I noticed that Kevin was ready to jump on the French. Besides, I do not understand why he is so upset.

My teammate from the Mannschaft glares at our captain and Adrien before striding off the pitch. I decide to follow him not feeling comfortable under the eyes of my teammates.

But it's not possible to walk as fast I'm almost obliged to run to catch up.

\- Kevin wait!

\- What?

He always turns so angry, but his attitude changes when he sees me.

\- Sorry Ju I thought it was Thiago.

\- It's nothing worrying you.

I smile at him and his eyes soften. My teammate puts an arm around my shoulders and I hold the grimace of pain when his arm unintentionally presses against one of my bruises. Without adding a word we continue to walk to the locker room.

Kevin sits on the tray and removes his training suit, revealing his muscular torso. I can not help but look at his body, lingering on his abdominals and the V perfectly drawn in his pelvis.

However I quickly look away when I realize what I'm doing ... it's not possible but what is taking me right now .... I was downright watching my teammate, one of my best friends.

I had never really paid attention before but Kevin is really a very handsome man, totally my style of guy. But hey, given the model he has on his arms I guess he's far from gay.

What am I saying now, I really have to pick myself up, it's not possible to have such thoughts about a teammate. The red goes up to my cheeks but luckily Kevin did not notice him being busy untying the laces of his shoes. And it's finally him who starts the discussion, allowing me to leave aside my "weird" thoughts towards him.

\- Why do you let Adrien do everything he does without ever reacting?

\- I do not know ... I do not want to create a bad atmosphere in the group so I will not start to take the lead with him every five minutes.

\- Yeah, but just now he went far too far, believe me it's not the ball he was playing ...

\- I know, that's why I shifted when I saw him arrive, I suspected that he will try to tackle me.

\- Well, why did not you say anything? Finally Ju he could have broken your leg and you hardly react I do not understand ...

The others arrive at this moment in the cloakroom, and I take the opportunity to leave the sentence of Kévin suspended. Actually it suits me since I did not really have an answer to his question.

Most of the team then go to the showers while I'm just happy to change shoes. No question of taking a shower at the club while my body is covered in bruises. The only one to ask me a question on the subject is Kevin but I can easily find an excuse. He does not insist and just kiss my forehead before going to wash.

Once my sneakers on the feet I leave the training center. I climb inside my car but when I start I see Presnel arrive in the parking lot. I then get off the Mercedes and meet my friend before he gets in his car.

\- Babe ..., I started hesitantly.

He turns and I give him a slight smile that he does not answer and I must admit that it makes me feel sick to see him so cold with me.

I'm going to talk to him anyway

\- Can I talk to you five minutes?

\- If you want.

He leans against his car and waits for me to speak. He does not seem to like the idea that we have a discussion but never mind, as long as he listens to me that's the main thing.

 - I ... just wanted to apologize for the other time ... I did not think you ... had what you're saying already ... that you take it so badly

\- Yeah ...

How does it "mouais", he does not care about me or what this jerk? I come to apologize, I find it difficult to do it in French so that it is easier for him and only thing he finds to answer me is "mouais" not even a sentence just a word. I will seriously think about buying him a dictionary for his birthday.

I sigh, Presnel and those stupid moods, I love him a lot but sometimes he deserves slapping.

\- You do not care what I tell you in fact?

\- No why ?

\- Bah I do not know maybe because you answer me for "mouais" and that I feel to speak alone.

\- So you do not speak alone I listen to you it's just that it annoys me, every time you make me the blow and it's reluctant to force.

I bite my lower lip, he's not exactly wrong. It is already taken the head several times on this subject and usually he forgave me without even I need to apologize.

\- I'm really sorry, I did not want to annoy you by pushing you away the other time ... but it's just that with Maxence it's complicated right now ... I confessed

\- Well then why do not you leave him?

Well maybe because he has a video that can potentially ruin my life and make me sing, forcing me to stay with him. But I think it's better that I do not talk to anyone about it if I do not want to aggravate the situation.

\- Because I love him and I do not want to separate

I look away, I'm good actor it's impossible for me to lie to someone with eyes in the eye. My friend smiled at me before grabbing my arm and pulling me against him. I guess that's his way of telling me that he accepts my apologies and does not mind me anymore.

He puts his arms around my shoulders and I hold him against him. I feel good in his arms, safe as if nothing could reach me while he is there.

\- If you say it ... me I do not like it but hey will adapt me. On the other hand if he makes you suffer I swear that I take care of his case!

I sigh, my poor Presnel if you knew. At this moment I have only one desire is to crack. To reveal everything to him and to help me find a solution, but I restrain myself, I am too afraid of the consequences.

I finally detach myself from his embrace and when I raise my head magnifying my heart a beat.

Maxence is there against my car and saw the head he pulls I quickly realized that he saw us with Pres.

All my body tends, he will kill me ...


End file.
